


Coming Apart

by LunaIssabella



Series: Everybody Knows [5]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] —La Luna Roja ha hablado y se debe cumplir su voluntad [...]





	Coming Apart

**Author's Note:**

> ''El quinto día de navidad, a mi beta le regalé... un Tomco con un poco de decepción''
> 
> Hacer regalos es divertido, hacer regalos con un villancico navideño es... super divertido. A petición de mi bonita beta, 8 fics lindos inspirados en la canción Everybody Knows de Sigrid, de diversas parejas, más otro 4 fics de la bolsa para completar 12 días de navidad
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten.
> 
> Advertencia: Mención (Spoiler) de la segunda temporada

**Coming Apart**

Marco se deja caer bajo un árbol cerrando sus ojos con pesar aún sin comprender como su vida se había vuelto patas para arriba tan rápido que no lo vio venir, aunque tampoco vio venir la desconfianza de Star y eso le dolía aún más. Se supone que ambos son los mejores amigos, que él es su caballero, pero ella prefirió tomar precauciones antes que extender su mano en ayuda.

—La Luna Roja ha hablado y se debe cumplir su voluntad —la suave voz de Eclipsa con ese extraño acento suyo no deja de repetirse en su cabeza—. Para estar con la persona indicada —había agregado al final confundiéndole aún más—, debe ser su igual.

Abraza sus piernas ocultando su rostro entre estas sintiéndose sobrecogido solo con el recuerdo de la mirada de horror que le regalaron la reina Moon y River aparte de la precaución en los ojos de Star o la forma en que ella se alejó de él a medida que Eclipsa explicaba con malsana satisfacción todas las cosas que podrían pasar una vez el proceso estuviera completo. Una vez estuviera completo…

Deja escapar un grito de frustración golpeando sus manos en la tierra a su lado sintiendo las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas mucho más calientes que las de un humano normal, pero él ya no es normal y está tan asustado por lo que le está pasando que no puede pensar claramente. Miles de ideas de él siendo arrojado al calabozo de los Butterfly llenan su cabeza de nuevo razón por la que huyo del palacio sin mirar atrás, pero no podía volver a la 5

Tierra así y no había nadie en Mewni que fuera a darle su protección por lo que de alguna forma había llegado al bosque que una vez visitaron con sus padres pensando que era un punto turístico.

Escucha una rama romperse y de inmediato se pone en guardia levantándose de un salto, las alas que le salieron en la espalda se agitan amenazantes, o al menos eso le parece, casi haciéndole alzarse sobre el suelo. Sin embargo, al ver a Tom acercarse se relaja unos segundos aliviado de ver el único rostro que parece ser amigable.

—Así que aquí estabas —Tom sonríe acercándose a él, pero Marco retrocede por instinto ocultándose tras sus alas temiendo ver el mismo terror, precaución o incluso disgusto en la mirada de su amigo—. Marco no tienes que ocultarte, no vengo a hacerte daño.

—Me he convertido en un monstruo Tom —dice sintiéndose avergonzado casi inmediatamente al percibir el temblor en su voz. Desde que despertó esa mañana así aparte del grito de sorpresa que lanzó no había dicho absolutamente nada y que lo primero que saliera de su boca lo hiciera con una nota de lágrimas le molesta un poco—, deberías volver al palacio, si Star te mandó para…

—Estoy enfadado con Star —dice Tom interrumpiéndole. Marco parpadea sorprendido cuando el demonio retira las alas con sumo cuidado para alzar su rostro entre sus manos observándole con seriedad; pasa saliva cuando los dedos calientes de su amigo pasan por el borde de la máscara de calavera fuertemente adherida a su piel—, no debió comportarse así. Quiere unir a los mewmanos con los monstruos, pero al ver a su mejor amigo en esta situación le da la espalda, me decepciona.

Marco parpadea sorprendido retrocediendo un paso alejándose del calor que emana Tom terriblemente sonrojado. No entiende porque se siente de esa forma, pero ese no es su principal problema y se regaña por distraerse de su dilema.

—¿No temes que vaya a perder el control de algo que no… que no era y te haga daño?

—Ay Marco —Tom ríe llevando una mano a su cabello pasándola entre sus cuernos, divertido—, te contaré algo, solo un demonio puede reconocer a otro, bro tu no eres precisamente un monstruo.

A Marco le toma unos segundos entender lo que dice, pero para cuando lo hace Tom pasa un brazo por sus hombros forzándole a caminar. Desea resistirse a regresar, empujar a su amigo y huir nuevamente, pero algo le fuerza a quedarse quieto y obedecer. Tal vez Tom tuviera razón y no era un monstruo. Tal vez nada malo pasaría.


End file.
